The Angelic Assassin
by Kisses as Red as Blood
Summary: A new girl is recruited to the agency by charlie, she has a dark past, but a close friend who she would die for, can she save him? does he need to be saved? RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS, SAFE FOR ALL CURRENTLY


Here you go .

Disclaimer: I do not own Charle''s Angels, I doubt my brain would have been able to come up with something so unique. I only own Crina and the plot.

This is my first Charle''s Angels fan fic so please review and tell me what you think, and tell the truth when you do. Thank you.

Chapter one: Angelic Assassin  
Crin stood outside a tinted glass door with no clue as to why the court had sent her to this building, only that she was being given a job to do in place of going to jail. Once she had stepped into the building she had been stripped of her weapons and told to wait outside the office door. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

On a couch across from an old-fashioned speaker box sat three beautiful young women.

"My darling Angels, against my own judgment, I have broken a time-honoured tradition. As always, there have been three Angels," said a voice through the speaker box. One of the girls, a fair skinned half-oriental girl with long black hair, started panicking and thinking, "Oh my god Charlie is going to fire one of us!" However, my dear readers this is not the case. Instead, he kept on talking.

"My decision is that on the next assignment, you three will be given a fourth partner; sort of like a one-time Angel, and if you someday wish may be full time, but that is your own decision. Bosely, could you let the dear child in? She has been waiting for quite some time," commented the box

"Oh of course, man!" said the large man walking over to the door, allowing the young woman inside. 

She was about twenty-five years old, five foot six with long brown hair and greenish-grey eyes set in an oval face. Her lips were full and as beautiful as any human would believe as close to perfect. She was dressed completely in black, from her silk blouse down to her black leather pants. Two small empty silver leather wrist knife holders and a large sheath at her calf. She was also equipped with other devices that were unseen to the naked eye. She looked completely unarmed, but the Angels knew better. They knew a fighter when they saw one.

"Angels, this is Crina," Charlie said, and Crin nodded to the Angels, a smirk playing on her perfect lips. "Crina's past is shrouded in sadness. She was raised by her father, who was an assassin and taught her how to use nearly every weapon he knew of. When Crina was twelve, she witnessed her father being murdered, and was able to identify the killer. She was then sent to live in the girls' dormitories at the orphanage. Crina has been an accomplished assassin ever since she left the Nuns' care." As if he could feel the girls' anxiety through the speaker box, he added, "Yes, very much like young Anthony, your 'Thin Man'."

Looking up, Crin's mouth formed a surprised O and she laughed. "My God, you guys think Anthony is a killer? Actually he is, but not for the reason you think." She gasped between breaths laughing. "Anthony never talked to me, but he was always there if I got hurt. He was the only person who gave a damn for my well-being and scared the mean kids away with his frightful cold stare. Mother Superior took us both in and was the person who taught us how to care for one another, but then Anthony left when I turned fourteen, he himself was nineteen. He left us no note or anything. When I turned sixteen I got a little necklace, one that I would be able to wear without it clashing with my medallion. It came with a piece of paper with a large 'A' scrolled on it in red."

Crin walked over to where her knives lay and started to put them into their proper wrist holders. She then picked up her rapier and placed it into its sheath. She grabbed her silver revolver and turned to look at the girls. She slipped the gun into its holder and said to the box, "By the way, your security sucks." She deftly reached into her bra and pulled out three throwing stars. "Charlie? Yes, I know his name," she smiled at the girls. "Anyway, Charlie, what I had left on me were three throwing stars, which, no doubt, you know is my second best weapon." 

Laughter could be heard coming from the receiving end. Finally it slowed, and then stopped altogether. "Crina, could you ever find Anthony if you tried?"

"Probably, why?" Crin walked over to a glass case and opened it. Reaching in, she took out an identical medallion as the one she had around her neck. "And only if -they- stay away." She looked pointedly at Dylan, Alex and Natalie.

"I just want an update on him, that's all," Charlie explained

"Fine, if that's all..." She was sure it was not, and as she left the office she heard Dylan and Alex whisper something about ''fixing the problem''. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

She arrived at the orphanage around dinner time. Taking her time, she walked to the Mother Superior's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the familiar, kind voice. 

She opened the door, went in, and sat on the chair across from the Mother Superior.

"Crin, my dear what is troubling you?" asked the old woman in front of her.

"Mother, I must ask where you meet Anthony. I miss him terribly," said Crin looking up into the woman's eyes

The mother new where he would be she met him every month but new he came there every night.  
"Crin, I only know of one place he tends to haunt when he is not working," she said, clasping Crin's hand in her own. "If you go tonight, to 486 Stratford Ave, he may be there, but you must hurry." She said shoving Crin out her door. "Go child! Fulfil what is meant to be, and God bless." 

Crin hurried down to the pier and onto the U-RENT by hour boat and powered it up. When she paid the worker, she got into her car and drove toward her destination. Walking up Stratford, she was aware of someone watching her. She looked into the alleyway beside her and saw a small red glowing dot. She immediately pulled the necklace Anthony gave her out from under the collar of her shirt. Nearly laughing, she knelt and pretended to do up her shoe laces thinking, "just like when we were teens, Anthony." She reached into her sleeve, swiftly pulled out her favourite dagger and threw it at him, directly where she assumed his heart would be. She smiled when the Dagger instantly came flying back at her, landing hilt-up in the dirt in front of her. She put the dagger back into its proper place, pulled her rapier out of it's sheath and walked up to the little floating dot, slicing it in half. It didn''t waver, not once. Instead, it was held for another minute in its owners lips until pale fingers grasped it and dropped it onto the ground. She sheathed her rapier and walked toward the darkness.

"I told you smoking could kill you, just days before you left!" she exclaimed, looking up at the pale face that was slowly appearing before her in the moonlight. Then she did something that surprised herself. She reached into her pocket and took out the medallion that was stolen from him the year before and fastened it around his neck, practically hugging him. She heard him inhale and braced herself for the all-too familiar pain that she had experienced a lot in her teen years. As he ripped a lock of her hair from her, she wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her head into his shirt and held onto him with all her strength. What surprised her even more was the fact his free arm went around her as he ran her hair across his face in bliss. Then the bliss broken.

Pulling away, Crin told him about the Angels and that she suspected that they wanted him dead. "I promise I won''t ever let them hurt you. I know you, I know that you feel sadness after a kill, and I know you're the only reason why the orphanage is still running," she whispered to him as she started to cry.

Anthony reached up and brushed away the new tear that was forming in her eye before reaching into his coat pocket and handing her a package. Then he picked up his cane, which he'd dropped the moment she had started to come toward him, and gracefully walked back into the shadows clutching the lock of hair, a faint smile curving his mouth.

Crin watched him until she could no longer bear it and gently opened the package. In it was a piece of paper that looked to have been read over and over many times, it said,

Crin,

I am sorry. Forgive me.

A  
She shook the package and a small circular object fell out onto her palm. As she inspected it, she gave a little gasp of shock. It was a small silver ring with old Romanian lettering on it. She took her necklace off and slipped it onto the chain. She would have put it on her finger but she knew it wouldn''t fit anything but her thumb. She put the necklace back on and whispered toward the shadowed alley, "So I can keep you close to my heart, always."

Jamie V 

Please Review, I don't care what you say as long as you tell me what YOU think and be true.


End file.
